Stepping platforms are typically provided for high beds of trucks to assist in safely mounting and dismounting of vehicles. Presently, most vehicle steps are fixed to the body or frame of a vehicle and project perpendicularly downward from the flat bed rear entry way. Examples of the present vehicle steps can be seen, for example, in rigid or cable type steps used with step-bumpers of current truck configurations.
However, on uneven or sloping terrain, present forms of vehicle steps comport with the orientation of the vehicle. If the vehicle is driven over bumpy uneven terrain or in off-road areas where rocks, ditches or other obstacles are present, the rigidly mounted hanging step can be bent or broken off the vehicle. Removable or hinged steps do not solve the problems because the steps may either be lost or inaccessible when needed. Also, it is necessary for the steps to be rigid when used for mounting by a person and swinging one way or the other will not provide protection for the hanging step in both forward and reverse movements of the vehicle. Cable steps likewise either are stiff enough to provide safe and firm support which still gives rise to downtime and maintenance problems, or they are too flexible and sacrifice operator safety.